A number of cold pressure fixing (CPF) toner compositions are known. These toners can function in an electrophotographic apparatus that selects a pair of high pressure rollers to fix the toner, without heating, to paper. One example of a cold pressure fix toner comprises an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and a polyamide thermoplastic polymer, each with certain temperature softening points.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 9,405,207 are certain toners that comprise at least one amorphous polyester resin, an optional colorant, an optional wax, and at least one crystalline polyester resin, the at least one crystalline polyester resin being formed by combining at least one component selected from the group consisting of lactones, lactides, cyclic anhydrides, cyclic carbonates, and combinations thereof, with an enzyme selected from the group consisting of lipases, cutinases, and combinations thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,273,516 there are illustrated cold pressure fix toners comprising a baroplastic resin comprising a block copolymer comprising at least one soft segment in combination with at least one hard segment, and one or more ingredients selected from the group consisting of colorants, waxes, coagulants, and combinations thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,157, there are disclosed compositions capable of being processed by the application of pressure, and which compositions contain baroplastic materials, and more specifically compositions that include a first material that is a solid at a certain temperature and a second entrapped material that is a fluid at a certain temperature. Pressure is applied to the composition, in the form of particles, sufficient to cause at least a portion of the first material to exhibit fluidity at a temperature at which, in the absence of the pressure, the portion of the first material remains solid, and that causes mixing of at least some of the first and second material together.
Cold pressure fix toners comprising, for example, at least one crystalline polyester material having a melting point in a range of from about 30° C. to about 130° C., and at least one C16 to C80 amorphous organic material having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of from about a minus 30° C. to about 70° C., where the at least one amorphous organic material is a rosin ester, optionally a hydrogenated rosin ester, or optionally a modified rosin ester, are illustrated in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/069,453, filed Mar. 14, 2016, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for cold pressure fix toners and processes thereof that minimize, or substantially eliminate the disadvantages illustrated herein.
Also, there is a need for compositions and cold pressure fixing toners that include baroplastic materials.
There is also a need for cold pressure fixing toners that can be fused at sufficiently low temperatures thereby resulting in substantial cost savings.
Yet another need resides in providing cold pressure fixing toners that permit excellent and reduced fuser wear compared to several known cold pressure fixing toners.
Additionally, there is a need for cold pressure fixing toners that require less power to be supplied to a fuser component present in xerographic copying and printing systems.
Cold pressure fixing toner compositions with decreased energy requirements for printing, and that perform like conventional toners are also needed.
Moreover, needed are environmentally acceptable cold pressure fixing toners that allow the achievement of the acceptable permanent fixing of images to a substrate, and where these toners also possess acceptable pen-offset and excellent charging characteristics.
There is also a need for cold pressure fixing toners that include a core generated utilizing solvent-free emulsification of a crystalline polyester.
Further, there is desired cold pressure fix toner composition processes where there is involved the phase inversion emulsification of a core latex derived from a crystalline resin.
These and other needs and advantages are achievable in embodiments with the processes and compositions disclosed herein.